


Бах!..

by Menada_Vox



Series: Скажи мне, как унять тот жар [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: — Мы же друзья, так? Тогда ответ только один. Отабек Алтын сорвёт эту перчатку зубами.





	Бах!..

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Been Taught but Never Learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369811) by [larkscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkscape/pseuds/larkscape). 



> Действие фика начинается сразу после окончания бонусной манги «Добро пожаловать в Madness».

Юра смотрел, как к Кацуки на льду неожиданно присоединился Виктор для парной показательной, и явно хотел убивать.

— Отабек! Во время моего проката выйди на лёд. Мы сделаем намного круче, чем эти двое! — Юра притянул его к себе за ворот, вжался лбом в лоб. — Ты же хотел, чтобы я всех вынес, ты сам говорил. Ты в деле или нет?

Отабек не раздумывал ни секунды.

— Мы же друзья, так? Тогда ответ только один.

***

Когда до выхода на лёд осталось меньше двух минут, Юра обернулся к Отабеку с хищной улыбкой, полной жара и угрозы.

— Я придумал. Ты снимешь с меня перчатки, а в конце программы застрелишь. Будет здорово.

— Застрелю?

— Да. Ну, ты помнишь, как в клубе, — Юра изобразил пальцами пистолет. — Бах. Я рухну на лед, а ты будешь стоять там с самодовольным видом. Такого точно никто не ждёт.

Уголки губ Отабека медленно поползли вверх.

Они не репетировали, но это не имело значения. Юра собирался вынести всех, и Отабек поможет ему это сделать; если бы Юре понадобилось, Отабек сделал бы что угодно, включая импровизацию на льду перед толпой зрителей на гала международных соревнований, и даже больше.

Всё это казалось нереальным. Пять лет он ждал и строил планы, мысленно готовился — и вот он сидит на финале Гран-При рядом с Юрием Плисецким, Ледяным Тигром России. Мальчик с глазами воина по не поддающейся разумному объяснению причине принял его предложение дружбы и теперь с ним на пару придумывал, как перещеголять двух ведущих фигуристов-одиночников. Всё это было похоже на горячечный сон. Отабек надеялся, что никогда не проснётся.

Когда спустя несколько секунд Кацуки и Виктор покинули лёд, Юра снова ухмыльнулся Отабеку с поистине волчьей уверенностью в себе и под прицелом прожекторов направился к центру катка. Заиграла музыка.

Отабек остался сидеть на месте — он хотел немного понаблюдать. Его мысли всё так же стопорились от этого кокетливого движения плечом и приспущенного пиджака, как будто не он прошлой ночью раз двадцать видел, как Юра репетировал этот жест, выстраивая хореографию. Этим зрелищем хотелось упиваться снова и снова. (Кроме того, хотелось, чтобы на всякий случай под ним было кресло — один раз он уже отвлёкся на Юру до такой степени, что споткнулся о собственные коньки). Он выждал, когда Юра ушел во вращение на дальнем конце катка, на безопасном расстоянии, ступил на лёд и облокотился о барьер, дожидаясь сигнала.

Ему всегда нравилось наблюдать за Юрой, ещё с тех пор, как он впервые увидел его в тренировочном лагере Якова Фельцмана. Как только выдалась спокойная минутка после тренировок первого дня, он открыл YouTube и просмотрел все видео Юриных прокатов, которые смог найти. Соревновательная карьера Юры тогда только начиналась, и многие, если не все видео оказались сняты на телефон во время небольших региональных турниров, но даже сквозь помехи откровенно паршивой съёмки его талант сиял. Он катался, как будто дрался на мечах с гравитацией: изящный, яростный, люто и неустанно отрицающий земное притяжение.

Отабек был пленён. Он хотел кататься так же.

Конечно, его неудачи в балете означали, что именно так он кататься никогда не сможет, но с того дня Юра стал для него вдохновением. Отабек бережно хранил постоянно растущую коллекцию видео его выступлений и притворялся, что счётчик просмотров каждого ролика куда ниже, чем был на самом деле. А если в последнее время он далеко не всегда изучал их с целью перенять чужой артистизм, то это оставалось только между ним и его ноутом.

А сейчас он видел Юру перед собой на льду — не через бортик и не с трибуны, как вчера и днями раньше, а близко, почти интимно, несмотря на зрителей, делил с ним каток только на двоих… После встречи в клубе, и разговоров на пляже Барселоны, и работы над новой Юриной программой, когда время давно перевалило за полночь…

Да, Юра вдохновлял его куда на большее, а не только на работу над собственным артистизмом.

Особенно тем, как чувственно он скинул с плеч пиджак и швырнул через каток; по крайней мере двенадцать стран должны были объявить этот жест вне закона. А самого Юру арестовать за неуёмный, безудержный флирт.

Ну вот, теперь Отабек думает о Юре в наручниках. Что, пожалуй, не лучшая его идея, учитывая тонкие брюки и толпу.

Он пристроил локти на бортике катка, стараясь притушить опасно заманчивые мысленные образы, и поймал себя на том, что вместо этого смотрит на кожу Юры, дразнящую через прорези проклятой майки. Господи, он почти готов был пожалеть, что помогал Юре выбирать её — каждый раз, когда в прорезях мелькала длинная линия позвоночника, когда обнаженная кожа и напряжённые мышцы вспыхивали под прожекторами, от желания покалывало пальцы, а в груди тоскливо ворочалась жажда.

Вот почему Юре приспичило катать программу обязательно в самой провокационной майке на свете? Отабеку потребовалось пять лет, чтобы подготовиться и сделать красивый дружеский жест в прошлую пятницу. Он не хотел испытывать судьбу несвоевременными поползновениями. Честно говоря, он всё ещё был немного шокирован тем, с какой готовностью Юра пожал ему руку.

Но тем не менее, вот он, на льду во время Юриной показательной, готовый что-то сделать — но что именно? Снять с него перчатки, сказал Юра. Импровизировать.

Юра штурмовал лёд, как ураган во плоти: плавные связки, непринуждённые шпагаты в воздухе, одновременно неистовые и соблазнительные. Отабек жалел, что не может положить руки Юре на талию, задержать его на миг в неподвижности, чтобы очертить его резкие края, найти все сводящие с ума его части и совместить их так, чтобы получилась осмысленность, а не эта дикая смесь бесстыдства, соблазна и густых теней на веках. Может, ему действительно стоит подумать о наручниках?

Юра поехал в сторону Отабека и резко остановился, когда изменилась музыка, сорвал свои тёмные очки и швырнул их в толпу. На фоне грима его зелёные глаза сияли яростью и голодом, и Отабека захлестнуло, мысли застопорились, как заевший карабин, и он весь замер под напряжённым взглядом Юры. Только отчаянно порадовался бортику катка под руками: без опоры он бы уже ссыпался на лёд.

Не может быть, что это только в его воображении. Чёрт, он надеялся, что это не он сам себе навоображал. Юра смотрел так, будто хотел его сожрать.

Загрохотали барабаны, из динамиков арены зарычала гитара, на трибунах кто-то поймал Юрины тёмные очки, но Отабек едва слышал всё это — и музыку, и крики фанатов. Его самосознание оказалось в ловушке, нанизанное на лазерный луч тяжёлого Юриного взгляда.

Идея испытать судьбу с каждым биением сердца казалась всё лучше и лучше.

С этого момента пошла чистая импровизация, но они оба двигались так, будто делили на двоих мысли, и оба их тела подчинялись единому импульсу. Юра вскинул руку — и рука Отабека поднялась ей навстречу. Как намагниченные, сцепились ладони — и сцепились взгляды. Юрин взгляд провоцировал, брал на слабо, как Отабеку и не снилось, боже!.. Отабек точно знал, что надеяться — плохая идея, но убей не помнил, почему.

Юра вывернулся, и его перчатка практически стекла в сжавшие её пальцы Отабека. Тот отбросил её через плечо, не отводя алчного взгляда от разворота Юриных плеч. Ему хотелось стянуть с Юры куда больше, чем только перчатки — и начать с проклятой майки. В ней в принципе было больше дыр, чем ткани; содрать её с Юриного тела стало бы удовольствием, сравнимым с тем, как рвут оберточную бумагу, чтобы обнаружить под ней долгожданный подарок.

Триумфально взмахнув рукой, Юра снова повернулся к нему. «Сделай это, — казалось, говорили его глаза, обведённые чернотой и горячие, как расплавленный металл. — Ты знаешь, чего хочешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал».

Между ними полыхнуло беззвучное понимание.

Время замедлилось. Каждое движение казалось неизбежным. Юра едва шевельнулся, поднимая другую руку, а Отабек уже наклонялся вперёд, приоткрывая рот.

Он сорвёт эту перчатку зубами. «Чтоб вынесло всех». Ха, да не то слово.

Контакт длился не дольше мысли, но этот миг растянулся медовой тяжестью, насыщенной и богатой оттенками. Будто в замедленной съёмке, Отабек смотрел, как медленно поднимается Юрина рука, как тянутся к его лицу длинные пальцы, и чувствовал, как текучее желание по всему телу кристаллизуется в неумолимую потребность.

Он сомкнул губы на Юрином пальце. Напряг каждую частичку самоконтроля, чтобы не сосать фалангу. Вместо этого он поймал край перчатки зубами и прикусил — достаточно сильно, чтобы удержать перчатку, когда Юра отдёрнул руку. Шелковистая ткань хранила тепло Юриной кожи и на губы Отабека легла, как ласка. Он представил вместо неё Юрины пальцы — как они надавливают, скользят внутрь…

Юра круто развернулся; время возобновило свой ход. В уши снова ворвался грохот музыки и рёв толпы, Отабек как сквозь толщу воды поднял руку к перчатке, которую всё ещё держал зубами. Он не мог отвести взгляд. Ему не было дела до зрителей, до того, куда в итоге упала перчатка — в его глазах был только Юра, с широко раскинутыми руками мчащийся по льду. Он развернулся в дальнем конце катка, стёк на лед и заскользил на коленях, элегантно заведя руки за голову, из-за чего майка сбилась к самым ключицам, выгнутая грудь подчеркивала, как напряглись от холодного воздуха соски.

Отабеку хотелось куснуть его вдоль рёбер. Вся эта голая кожа буквально взывала, чтобы он оставил на ней засосы от поцелуев. Юра вообще соображает, как он на него действует?

Отабеку снова хотелось взять в рот его пальцы.

Следующие несколько мгновений прошли мимо него; он залип, представляя, какие звуки вырвутся у Юры, если Отабек по-настоящему поймает его руку и обведёт языком пальцы, лизнёт, притворяясь, что лижет кое-что другое. Представляя в красках, что сделает Юра, как он будет метаться, как будут скользить по подушке его волосы, если Отабек прижмёт его к постели в своём номере, постепенно раздевая зубами, губами находя все его нежные местечки. Если Отабек разыщет ту точку, где Юра спрятал песню сирены, которая притягивает его, будет дразнить её, выманивая наружу, пока Юра извивается под его губами, ошеломленный и растерявший все слова, как и сам Отабек.

Скрежет лезвий по льду застал Отабека врасплох, вырвав его из мечтаний, хотя он знал, что комбинированный прыжок у Юры будет — и кстати, это означало, что программа подходит к концу. Собрав волю в железный кулак, он задвинул подальше свои безрассудные мысли и сосредоточился на текущем моменте.

Он уже знал, ни словом не обговорив это с Юрой, безошибочно верный момент мелодии, в который Юре нужно, чтобы его подстрелили: тогда, когда в последний раз вокал поднимется в вой. Это был единственный возможный, наилучший выбор. Идеальный момент для рок-звезды.

Отабек сложил из пальцев пистолет и прицелился. Переждал вращение, и… вот оно.

Он выстрелил в Юру — «Бах!» — с ухмылкой показал Юра в его воспоминаниях, у бортика и прошлой ночью тоже, в клубе, где Юра появился как галлюцинация у задней стены, фантазм в пурпурном пиджаке, требующий свести ему трек; «Бах!» — с этой вечной ухмылкой; а Отабек был фигуристом и диджеем, и его чувство времени было безошибочным. Удовлетворенный, он наблюдал, как Юра элегантно падает на лёд в выверенном каскаде движений.

Идеально.

Приветствия толпы поднялись над угасающей музыкой. Отабек не обращал на них внимания.

Это он сделал: из-за него Юра заманчиво растянулся посреди катка, сбитый им лично. Это зрелище поглотило его. Хотелось пройтись языком по линии мышц на обнажённом животе; руки чесались запустить пальцы Юре за пояс штанов и стащить их вниз, отсосать ему прямо там, в центре катка, и чтобы Юрины пальцы в ответ восхитительно приятно тянули его за волосы.

Он застыл, выпрямив спину, борясь с собой, чтобы оставаться неподвижным. Сейчас не время. Возможно, оно не наступит никогда. Все его опасения вернулись, напомнив, какая это в действительности глупая идея — развлекаться такими фантазиями. Отабек не должен — и не будет — ожидать чего-то большего, чем дружба, которой его уже одарили. Конечно, у Юры было непристойное выражение лица, когда Отабек стаскивал с него перчатки, но это было в разгар представления; никто не обещал, что оно выйдет за пределы катка, из круга огней софитов, прочь от давящего восторга толпы.

В конце концов, Юра был артистом. Способность пробудить эмоции у зрителей была неотъемлемой частью сущности любого фигуриста, её также делили на очки и категории, сравнивали со стандартом, высчитывали числовой результат, который потом предъявляли всему миру. Не было ни малейшего намека на то, что Юра и правда имел в виду то, что, как казалось, обещали его глаза, да и знал ли он вообще, что от этого обещания у Отабека глубоко внутри искрит и воспламеняется что-то, не поддающееся определению? Отабеку просто придётся довольствоваться тем, как он будет перебирать сегодняшнюю программу секунда за секундой, когда ночью окажется один в своем гостиничном номере.

Простыни он угваздает. Не забыть бы оставить горничной побольше чаевых.

На катке включили общее освещение, и Юра поднялся со льда, улыбаясь; их глаза снова встретились. И черт его знает, что разглядел на лице Отабека Юра, но усмешка его заострилась и стала дикой, словно он точно знал, что происходит у Отабека в голове и хотел поучаствовать.

Всякая мысль о самоконтроле испарилась, как начисто высыхает грязная лужица в пустыне, под опаляюще жарким выражением Юриного лица.

Это не было опрометчивым неведением, как предполагал Отабек. Черт, это не было даже напускной скромностью. Это всё было нарочно; так смотреть мог лишь тот, кто точно знал, какой произвёл эффект, и получал удовольствие от расчетливого хода. Это был взгляд триумфатора.

Юра всё спланировал. А Отабек нехило так влип.


End file.
